My Dark Prince
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: "In darkness love can be found, in darkness sorrows are forgotten. It is not the dark that is scary, it is your fear of it that can be terrifying." Princess Helga will see this as she fight to protect her home Nadir. A Magical Kingdom. Will she see more light in darkness? HelgaxSid, HelgaxArnold LilaxArnold LikaxSid. Rated T may go up.


**My Dark Prince**

 **OKAY THIS...I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS! XD I JUST KNO** **W I WANTED TO MAKE IT. HOWEVER FIRST I WANT TO WRITE THIS IN A REAL JOURNAL. SO IT WILL TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE sorry. X3 _enjoy..._**

 **DISCLAIMER: YEP I OWN NOTHING...BUT THE PLOT! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Only Green Eyes.

°(¯`v´¯)°**•Ӝ(¯`v´¯)Ӝ•**°(¯`v´¯)°

 _Gods and Goddesses walk the earth with human and magic could be found anywhere. Demons too could be seen, yet they were not as welcomed as the Gods were. Demons were just the same they to could think_ _, touched, be protecting, and...love. Yet the fear man had was stronger then words at the time, and it got the best of him. So the people in the kingdom hide and shunned Demons aways._

 _One day the Princess of the Demon kingdom name Alicia. Who was merely twelve grew tierd of the humans fear. She wanted to befriend them so that one day Demons and Humans could all be happy together and Demon could share all the love they could give to mankind. So she made a plan to go to the humans from the human kingdom and give gifts as a peace offerings. Yet when she made it to the kingdom she saw a little girl being beaten by a group of thieves._

 _Princess Alicia drove the thieves away and tried to heal the little girl with her magic. However before she could some of the town's men saw her and said how she was the one who harmed the little girl. The little girl Alicia saved tried to defend her, and say she was not at fault. But the town's men thought that The Princess was using the girl against them, and said they would kill girl and the Princess both._

 _The Princess could leave but her magic was weak and she could not leave the little girl by herself. So Princess Alicia tried to fight the town's men just long enough for the little girl to get away._

 _The Princess did what she hoped she would... Yet it cost her, her life._

 _After the Leo king of all demons was informed of his daughter's death and was out rage!_

 _" **Twenty-two y**_ _ **ears from now, I would seek vengeance for the waste of his daughter's blood.**_ ** _No mortal will be safe from my army of demons! I will slay every last human until humanity is but a fading memory!"_** _Leo yelled fading into a portal that lead to the underworld, tears streaming from his face as he healed his daughter's lifeless body._

 _The King and his people went to the Gods begging them to send the people a saving grace. The King of Gods Levi and the queen of Goddess Zara took pity on the humans._

 ** _"In five years time we will birth upon the earth a beautiful baby girl, who will protect you."_** _Zara said in a calm loving voice. Levi called every god and Goddesses to mount Val._

 _King Levi held up a crystal as he spock in a booming voice. **"Each god or goddess will come and place a piece of their being in this crystal to be used as a soul!"** Not one God or Goddess ask why they seen everything plus, to them a piece was nothing. Besides a human's life was just as fun to watch as it is to make. So one by one a god or goddess came up to the crystal._

 ** _"Wisdom. So that she can know good from evil." Said the God, Vada._**

 ** _"Strong and sound. So that her heart may never suffer" Said the Goddess, Walentyna._**

 ** _"Good luck. Just for a helping hand" Said the Goddess, Xiang._**

 ** _"Purity. May her soul never be touched be darkness." Said the Goddess, Yekaterina._**

 ** _"Faithful. So that she could never lose hope." Said the God, Nakia._**

 ** _"Divine inspiration. So that she can see beauty in everything." Said the Goddess, Ululani._**

 ** _"Healthy and alive. So that she will have fun and enjoy life." Said the God Takisha._**

 ** _"Powerfully strong magic. As a backup I hope you never needs it until the time comes." Said the God of the mountain Val._**

 ** _"Caring. May she have a caring heart." Said the God Vada twin sister Rada._**

 ** _"Divine women. Let her grow up to be beautiful." The Goddess Oli quite dramatically as she twirled around._**

 ** _"Filled with wrath. So she will not be a push over." The God Odysseus said angrily looking at the other Gods and Goddesses for giving her such gifts._**

 ** _"S_** ** _he will be merciful and know when to stop." The God of mercury Vana said casting a look at Odysseus._**

 ** _"She will be a_** _ble_ _ssed_ ** _child." Said the Goddess Sachi softly._**

 _Coming forth was the God of protection Xandra. He was very handsome, his long flowing black hair swayed against his back, his deep honey brown eyes that people loved to get sucked into, his sun kissed skin shined in the light, in words he was any women's wet dream. He was wearing black pants and a golden silk shirt, with a silk black and gold jacket draped around him._

 _Xandra smiled kindly before speaking the last words needed before sending the Crystal to be made into a human body._

 ** _"This girl will be the protector of humanity!"_** _He said in a booming yet soothing voice. **"She has been given many gifts from the Gods and Goddesses alike. For that this girl will be blessed so if I may..."** Xandra turned to the God and Goddess Zara and Levi as if asking for permission. They nodded signaling that he could continue. Xandra turned back to the people and held up the Crystal over his head. **"For one so gifted and blessed I shall name her."** Xandra whispered the name of the baby softly before kissing it softly. He tgen threw the crystal into the air were it floated off to the keeper of bodies._

 _The king of the Human kingdom came forward confusion written on his face. "Excuse me Lord Xandra...but why can we not know this child's name?" The king asked calmly. Xandra smiled at the king. **"Because if you knew her name...what would you do?"** Xandra said asked simply._

 _"We would take her and train her each day for battle." The King answered back matter of factly. Xandra nodded. **"And that is why we need you to leave the girl be."** Xandra stated knowingly. The King looked out raged, and was about to speak before. Zara silenced him. **"King have faith in the child."** She said. The King nodded yet again was about to speak, but again was silenced. This time by the God Levi. **"Do not fear when the time come we will take the girl and train her along side her own army."** He said reassuringly. The King nodded, as the Gods and Goddesses started to leave he had to ask._

 _"Lord and Ladies! What do we do till then?!" He asked. Takisha who was standing next to Xandra smiled brightly. **"Why dear King that is simple...just LIVE!"** He said leaving. When he and Xandra was out of ear shot he asked. **" Soo...what's her name." He asked.** Xandra laughed a rich creamy laugh. **"I knew you would ask me...well I shall tell you."** Xandra quietly lead in next to Takisha ear. **Her name is..."**_

°(¯`v´¯)°**•Ӝ(¯`v´¯)Ӝ•**°(¯`v´¯)°

Princess!" Called out one of the servant ladies into the castle garden. From around the pink roses came a three year old girl, she had blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a big pink dress, and an even bigger pink bow. The young princess smiled brightly upon seeing the chamber maid. "Princess please come here." The chamber maid said politely. The young princess smiled at the request.

She then rushed across the flower bed covering herself with mud from head to toe as she did. "Hello Mrs. Reba!" She called out a she came closer. She had a smile on ber face that she only showed the people she cared about. The princess then tripped over one of the ruffles on her dress ripping in slightly. She wasn't hurt nor did she care for the dress she had on, in fact she laughed at the site of her ripped dress.

The servant lady named Reba Hyerdahi shocked her head at the young princess before her. "Princess, what would the king and queen say if they saw you like this?" Reba asked calmly, sure she was used to this by now. But she really does wish that the young girl would act more ladylike. Reba sighed knowing that would never happened.

The feisty young princess placed a hand on her hip, and promptly rolled her eyes. " _Oh please! Mother is to busy drinking wine to notice, and father just doesn't care all together!"_

Then the three year old girl stopped and looked up as if to think about what to say next before continuing. "Unless we have to make an appearance before the town's people." She finished.

Reba shocked her head smiling the young girl. The chamber maid sighed befor speaking. "Anyways we must get you bathed." She said with a sweet smile, Reba loved this girl. She was everything a princess should be, she gently, plight, and had proper etiquette. Yet she was wise like a Wiseman and strong like a warrior, and she was only _three!_

Reba blinked as she noticed dirt in the princess's hair. "Princess! You have dirt and grim in your hair!" The little girl growled in frustration. "Well then you could just cut it!" The princess said childishly.

Reba giggled at the girl. Really everyone in the kingdom was jealous of the young princess long, shiny, silk like hair that stopped at her feet and framed her body perfectly. If Reba was honest with herself or anyone else about her hair, she would say she just wanted to be selfish and play with the princess's hair all day.

Reba smirked cunningly at the little girl, who now had her back facing her. "Okay your highness, however if I do that you WILL look a lot more like you sister, Princess Olga." Reba said to her calmly. She had to fight off a chuckle as she watch the princess in question shiver in disguise.

The young princess turned around and quickly ran into the castle. Rebagiggled as she heard the princess call for her, telling her to hurry up.

...

"Reba..." The princess said softly. Reba looked up from scrubbing the little girl's back. "Yes little one?" She replied. The princess looked at her from over she shoulder. "Did...did you bring your daughter...and if so c-could she wash my hair tonight?"

Reba smiled kindly at the princess as she called for her daughter, who just so happened to be the princess's servant. As the princess made was getting into her pool size tub she could hear the bathroom door open. The young princess face light up as she watch a five year old Asian girl calmly walk in. The princess quickly swam over to the other side of the pool where the half Asian girl was now sitting.

"Phoebe!" She cried as she finally made it over to her. Reba's daughter Phoebe Hyerdahi smiled politely as her mistress greeted her. "Hello, mi lady. Did you call for me?" She asked sweetly. The princess loved Phoebe like she was her sister,and even though Phoebe was two years older then the princess herself. She somehow felt like she was the older sister, the princess giggled at the thought Phoebe was her total opponent

The princess placed her arms on the edge of the pool like tub, and gently layed her head down on her arms. "Phoebe...you know you can just say my name, right?" The princess told Phoebe time and time again she could just say her name. Phoebe smiled and shocked her head softly. "No mi lady I could get in trouble for such a thing." Phoebe said for the billionth time. The princess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know you have this whole 'I have to be a good girl thing'." She said in a monotone voice looking at her woth half lidded eyes. Phoebe smiled at her younger friend. "Princess... sometimes I forget your only three." Phoebe said slightly amused by her mistress. _She spoke as if she was six, that is why she will make a good queen one day._ Phoebe thought to herself giggling too.

The princess smiled at her servant, then she had a great idea and hersmile turned into a wicked. "Phoebe I have a GREAT idea!" The young princess exclaimed excitedly. Phoebe was growing a little fearful ofwhat her mistress had plan. "No mi lady. I see that look in your eyes you have a gery wicked idea planned...do you not." She asked her eyes growing narrow.

The princess smiled innocently. "Okay... _maybe_ , I do but come on Pheebs! Criminy live with me we're growing up fast let us do something before it's to late!" The princess begged. Phoebe looked at her mistress pleading face "Please..." she said softly. Being the youngest gave you many advantages, one being the puppy dog face.

Phoebe sighed in defeat. "What do you have planned?" Phoebe asked smiling slightly. The princess's face light up with joy. "We'll talk abou it while you wash my hair." The princess said a gleam in her eyes. Phoebe giggled. "Washing!" She sang happily.

...

The next day (after a long night of Phoebe saying how the princess's plan could go wrong, and the princess giving her _every_ detail of her plan.) The Princess finally made it to the thrown room where the king and queen usually spent their time. "Mother, Father." The first step in the princess's plan was fool proof. Her mother was mostly drunk in the morning, as she could see she was barely awake.

The princess calmly and gracefully walked in the room."Father." Just like she expected he didn't even look her way he was to busy watching her sister play on the piano. The Princess smiled. "Me and Phoebe are going to the flying mountains and we're taking my pet Dragon." She said bluntly. Her father didn't even look away. "Yeah yeah whatever go play." He said paying no mind to his daughter.

The princess smiled. _Part one complete..._ She thought to herself with a grin. Then she turned to her mother. "Mother." She said smoothly. He mother raised her head a little. "Y-yes love?" She said slurred voice. The Princess only smiled brighter. "Can Phoebe use Olga's Dragon so we can go play in the flying mountains?" She asked in a soothing voice. Her mother head fell slightly. "S-sure j...just be careful okay?" She said falling back asleep. The princess smiled lovingly at her mother. _She does care she just..._ The Princess sighed. "I will mother." She said sweetly kissing her mother's forehead.

The Princess ran off to get her friend. Phoebe was by the Dragon pin looking a little scared, the Princess saw this and smiled at her friend kindly. "Pheebs we will be fine I promise." The Princess said camly. Phoebe looked at her in awe. "You know sometimes I REALLY forget your only three." She said with a giggle. With that the two girls were off.

...

The Princess and her friend were now over the Flying Mountains Phoebe lookex in awe as a water fall fell over the edge of the chunk of land. "It's quiet a sight huh?" The Princess asked seeing her friend face. Phoebe looked at her mistress amazed. "I've been here before." She said with a shrugged. The Princess then gave her friend a smug smile. "See I told you we would be fine." She said smugly.

But in the end Karma gets us all. A gust of wind hit the Princess and Phoebe's Dragon's wings throwing them of balance. Phoebe was able to get hers under control, yet the princess was not so Princess fell of her Dragon and into the forest. **"PRINCESS!"** Phoebe yelled after her friend, who disappeared into the trees.

...

"Ugh! I fell like I got hit by a horse." The Princess said getting up. She took a look around to see it was dark. "W-where am I." She asked fearfully, then she remembered what happened. "Criminy me and my big mouth." She looked up to see some tree limbs were broken from a long fall. "At least I survived, How luckis that?!" The Princess looked down to see she was covered in mud. "Crap." She liked this dress. She would have complained more, bit then she heard noises coming from the near by bushes.

"W-who's there?!" She asked a little scared. "You're hurt." A voice said from the bushes. The Princess tried to get up ignoring what the voicesaid, but as soon as she got up pain shot throw her from her leg. When she looked down she saw that she was indeed hurt. She her a huge cut running from her upper thigh, down to her knee.

She hissed in pain as she fell to her knees. "Don't move." the voice said in a calm caring voice. The princess looked up to see deep green eyes looking at her. _They looked so caring..._ She thought to herself calming down. Fron the bushes came a boy that looked about Phoebe's age. He had on a green shirt and a red shirt under it with a wierd design on it. His head was shaped kinda like an oval or an egg that was on it's side. He was giving the princess a kind smile. "Hi my names Arnold what's your name?" He asked sweetly.

The Princess gulped still a little scared. Yet when she looked back into his green eyes she felt like she could trust him.

"Helga... My name is Helga. G. Pataki."

* * *

 **FINALLY I AM DONE, UGH! I WAS I'M SO TIRED! I ALMOST WROTE HER NAME SO MANY TIMES, FINALLY I COULD! XD**

 **Hope you liked it RR &F**


End file.
